lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Janus Frandsen
Janus Frandsen is the son of Conrad, and Lioba Frandsen making him a member of House Frandsen. Janus Frandsen would be born the third child and third boy of his father Conrad Frandsen of whom at the time of his birth was second in the line of succesion to House Frandsen and the immense power that the family held. Janus would grow up in Fratenjortz and throughout his youth he found making friends very difficult as his Pariah gene was quite unstable and made those around him distrust him and sometimes outright dislike him but the only thing that kept him in the spotlight was his position in the line of succession. The death of his two elder brothers would lead to a moment where he stood as the heir to House Frandsen and this ignited a crisis in the family as his father Conrad hated him and begin to plot ways to remove him from the succession. After failing to find a legal way it was Conrad who came to Janus and for his part Janus was loyal to his family and accepted his fathers request to leave the line of inheritance and take ownership of a small estate outside of Fratenjortz. It was Janus who was still living at his estate when the forces of Arthas Menathil came to Austria and while the main forces marched towards the major cities small splinter forces moved against some of the smaller villages including the villages looked over by Janus Frandsen, and it was here where he would make his power known. After defeating the Scourge force attacking his land he would travel with his personal forces to Fratenjortz where he would attack the Scourge siege forces while they were attacking the walls and with an attack so unexpected he was able to get into the command structure of the sieging Scourge army and using his pariah gene he would obliterate the entire command structure of the attacking army leaving the skeletons and the entire army to collapse around him and breaking the siege. Following his breaking of the siege of Fratenjortz he was taken by his sister Aristea of whom was now all but ruler of House Frandsen with their father Conrad a sickly old man and she took him alongside much of the army of Fratenjortz towards Nuln where she planned to break the siege there. Janus would listen to the words of his sister Aristea of whom he was all but a fanatical supporter of at this point and followed her as she raised an army to follow after Arthas Menathil, and journeying with her they traveled north east and sail from Western Prussia and then enter Swedan and bring the fight to Arthas. Torovon would be sent by his father to locate a Pariah who was located at the island of Gotska having just recently invaded the island and took it from the control of the previous Chaos aligned forces, and meeting with the leadership of the now Germania controlled island he found Janus Frandsen the Pariah was the most trusted commander of the islands leader Aristea Frandsen. Characteristics Personality History Early History Janus would grow up in Fratenjortz and throughout his youth he found making friends very difficult as his Pariah gene was quite unstable and made those around him distrust him and sometimes outright dislike him but the only thing that kept him in the spotlight was his position in the line of succession. The Heir The death of his two elder brothers would lead to a moment where he stood as the heir to House Frandsen and this ignited a crisis in the family as his father Conrad hated him and begin to plot ways to remove him from the succession. Leaving Home After failing to find a legal way it was Conrad who came to Janus and for his part Janus was loyal to his family and accepted his fathers request to leave the line of inheritence and take ownership of a small estate outside of Fratenjortz. 'Family Members' Aristea Frandsen Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Aristea Frandsen - Sister|link=Aristea Frandsen 'Relationships' Aristea Frandsen Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Aristea Frandsen - Family/Ally|link=Aristea Frandsen Category:House Frandsen Category:People Category:People of Austria Category:Human Category:Teuton Category:Magi Category:Negative 2 Magi Category:Dead Category:POV Character